Twice Forbidden
by Bramblestar of ThunderClan
Summary: Kagome lives in the feudal era with a whole family she never lived in our modern times. Kagome has a tough decision to make. Or so she thinks. Her own fate can't even be decided by her.  So who makes it for her? KagomeXInuyasha KagomeXKouga RMNCDRMACMD


Disclaimer I, Aariana, do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. They belong to some other lucky person. T.T Woe is me.

So this is my first ever romance fanfic, so I'm not quite sure if it'll be good. But I hope so! So heres hopin'. ;;;

It felt like something was missing from this chapter; something that I normally just naturally put in, but somehow forgot. Sorry. :(

Also, I'm not completely sure how this chapter thing goes, like how to upload them with a title or whatever. Can someone explain the whole process to me please? It'd be really helpful. ;;;

All sentences and/or paragraphs completely in italics are the inner thoughts of the character. Hopefully, you can figure out which one. If not, may God be with you. Na, just kidding. xD lol But anywho. Thanks for taking the time to read it, and I hope you find it worth your time! D 3!

One last thing. If you want to know what Kouga was going to say before being interrupted, send me a message.

* * *

**Twice Forbidden**

Chapter 1: A _B_**a_ll_**

"Daughter Kagome. Please, step into my office. I have something important to talk to you about." A tall man wearing a Western style business suit that was tan in color, approached his beautiful young daughter. As he spoke to her, he looked down at her without moving his head.

"Yes, Baba." Kagome responded. She followed her baba into into his study and shut the door behind her, then turned to her baba and bowed deeply before him. Unlike her baba, Kagome was wearing traditional Japanese attire. Her outter kimono is a dark navy blue with a water scene at the bottom. Many flowers decorate the water scene, which is full of colors: light blue, red, pink, white and green. Her kimono under that is a dark crimson red, and her inner most kimono is pure white. Kagome's obi is a swirl of colors of plants and flowers, all brightly colored in contrast to the dark blue: different shades of pink, bright red, sky blue, delicate orange entertwined with black and more bright red. On her right shoulder was a fireworks display that shot down her back and hid under the obi. On the girls feet, traditional socks and sandals. Her long black hair was in a pony tail sitting on top of her head. The long tresses of her hair scrapped the bottom of her obi.

"My daughter, do you remember the Westerners who came her last summer and brought those . . . Um, pee-stals?"

Kagome bowed to her baba again and looked him in the eyes as she replied. "Yes, Baba. They held a Western Style dance from which I was forbidden to go to."

Her baba smiled at her and chuckled. "Yes, my dear, that is because last year you were too young. Not so this year. You have finally come of age. That is what I want to talk to you about. The daimyo has asked me to throw a ball, like the Westerners have, and I told him that since your turning 15, and finally of age, would be the perfect time to have one. He reedily agreed, as his son is . . . browsing the market."

Here, he chuckled again, this time to himself, an odd glint in one eye. The corner on one side of his mouth turned up. "Baba . . . ?" Kagome questioned him, not sure what he ment by that last statement.

"Oh, forget it, Kagome. It is of no importance to you. Eh, _yet_." He put in, again with that odd half-smile.

Just then, there was a soft wrap on the door. "That must be your mama. Come in, Wife!" He said, raising his voice so she could hear. The door opened slowly and in came Kagome's mother. She had a modern hair style, like what could be found in the West, but was, like her daughter, wearing traditional Japanese kimono. It was, in contrast to Kagome's, bright blue, not dark, with white swirls all over it and her obi was a plane light tan color, with a streak of brown through the middle.

"Dear husband, did you tell her yet?" Her voice was quiet, yet excited. Her cheeks had the slightest hint of pink on them. _Mother must be very excited for her cheeks to be pink._ Kagome vaguely thought, then turned her attention back to her baba.

"I was just in the middle of that, actually." He said, turning a page that was lying on his desk. "As I was saying. This will be a sort of . . . How do the Westerners say? a "coming out" party? Yes yes, that's it. It will be in your honor, Kagome. I am also inviting the district judge and his son, who is . . . " He cut off abruptly. His wife was making a gesture at him, finger over her lips. "Well, anyways, " Her baba went on, "His son Inuyasha will also be attending, as well as several other honored guests."

"Inuyasha, Baba?"

"So you remember him, after all, do you?" He asked. Kagome's left eye twitched and her head moved ever so slightly to one side and she forced a grin on her face. "I am sorry, Baba, I do not."

"Mm, well, no matter. It was years ago that you last saw him, and you were only 3 1/2. Well, that is all for now. I suppose you'll want to go help your mama prepare for the party."

By now her mama was brimming with excitement and grabbed her daughters hand. "Come with me! I have so many ideas! Op, _Western_ ideas." She corrected herself, and her cheeks glowed. "Mama, you are so excited!" Kagome stuttered, her mamas excitement catching.

Suddenly, her mama became very serious. "Daughter, this is an important occasion for you. There will be many suiters there for you to chose from. As well as friends you have. Yuka and Sango, for example."

Kagome's mouth gaped. "Mama! Suiters?!"

"Yes, daughter, close your mouth. You are old enough to be thinking of marriage now, so don't be so stunned. You knew that."

"Sister!" Out of no where, a traditionally dressed little boy came out of no where and wrapped and his arms around Kagome. "Sota!" She said, startled. Brother and sister hugged warmly.

"I have something for you, Sister!" Kagome fained great surprise and hid her mouth behind one hand.

"Well, show me, Sota, I can't wait to see it." She smiled.

"Mama, can I?"

"Yes, go on. Enjoy yourself. Sota, be a good boy. Kagome, when your done, hurry back to me in the receiving room so we can continue with plans."

The children bowed to their mother, "Yes, Mama." They said together, and then Sota lead his sister off down a hall and through the courtyard.

---

"Look what the kitty can do, Sis!" Sota cried, picking up the cat and walking over to the fountain. Kagome sat on a bench that was placed in front of a sakura tree, which was full in bloom and watched her little brother proudly. The family cat, Buyo, walked along the brim of the fountain then turned to look into the water. Batting a paw at the fountain water, a golden fish flew up out of the water, sparkling in the sunshine. Then before it could come back down, Buyo lept up and caught it in it's paws.

Kagome grinned broadly at her little brother. "That was wonderful, Sota! How did you teach him?"

Sota picked up Buyo and came to stand beside his sister, who was sitting on bench under the shade of a sakura tree.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" He answered mischeviously, then let out a boyish giggle.

Sota's eyes grew wide and he gasped. "Sister, sister!" He said, running back to the fountain to look at her. He sounded startled, and this concerned Kagome. She started to get up and walk to him, but he held up a hand, "Stop!"

Kagome paused, looking puzzled. "Sota, what is it, whats the matter?" She asked.

"Stay right there, Sister, _don't_ move." He said, then shook his head. "I mean, sit back down, it's okay." Kagome looked puzzled but sat back down. A sakuro blossom fell from the branch and landed on Kagome's chest.

Sota just looked at her in a daze for a few moments then said, almost too low for her to hear. "You're beauuuutifuuuul."

Kagome blushed deeply at this, giggling. "Thank you, Sota. Your a sweet little brother." Walking over to him, she bent over and kissed his forehead. Sota beemed under his sisters approval.

* * *

"Well, we are nearly done with the plans for your ball, Daughter." Kagome's mother said, patting her daughters leg. "Aren't you excited?" 

Kagome smiled timidly, "Yes, Mama, it is . . . very exciting." She wasn't quite so sure she liked the idea of getting married. That was a big leap, though she had to admit it would be exciting. She didn't do much aside from playing with her brother and occasionally doing her studies when her father allowed her to.

"I hope you feel honored that your baba proposed the idea to the daimyo. You should show how grateful you are to the daimyo at the ball for agreeing to the ball being your coming out party."

Kagome bowed as well as she could in the chair to her mother. "Yes, Mama."

The door opened and her father came in, "Family, we have a visitor. Kagome, he is here to see _you_." Kagome looked surprised as she looked at her father, whos eyes twinkled strangely.

"For me, Baba?" She asked, standing up. "Yes, for you, now hurry up--he waits for you outside in the courtyard." "He--" Kagome mumbled to herself. Why was a _male_ there to see her, _before_ the ball??

So it was a man who come to see her. The daimyo perhaps? It was 1 week till her birthday ball now, and the plans were nearly complete. If it wasn't another of her unmarried lady friends, then who could it be?

Sliding a door open into the courtyard, she stepped out into the bright sunlight to see who the stranger was. The young woman wasn't sure she liked the idea of a male guest for herself, but she could not refuse her father.

Standing in front of their reflecting pool, Kagome saw a tall stranger with a high pony tail. He was wearing a samurai's kimono in a light brown, his obi was black. His arms were firmly at his side, his fists balled tightly. Who was this serious stranger? He looked too young to be the daimyo.

Kagome walked till she was a few meters from him then cleared her throat. Kagome was wearing a similiar kimono to the blue one. Instead of blue, it was bright yellow, and instead of fireworks on one shoulder, there were flying cranes. Everything else was a near match.

The stranger pricked his ears and then turned around. "Kagome--?" He asked. His eyes had no pupil. That was the first thing Kagome noticed about him. He was a demon. Kagome nodded her head slightly, "Yes, that is me. Welcome to my home. May I have the honor of your name?"

The stranger smirked then smiled almost too begninly at her. "You may call me Kouga. I am the daimyo's son. It is a pleasure to meet the beautiful daughter of Edo's most trusted bank owner."

Kagome noted that Kouga's voice was dripping with smugness. Obviously he thought he was hot stuff because of who is father was. For a lack of words, Kagome bowed. "Thank you, Kouga-san."

Smirking, again, he offered her his arm. "Shall we walk? I would be honored to let you get to know me, my lovely flower." Kagome winced inwardly_. What a stuck-up jerk. _She thought, mentally rolling her eyes. "Why yes, let us walk, Kouga-san. It would be my honor to show you my babas beautiful home."

Kouga bowed slightly, then offered his arm. Kagome let him take the first step, but gently guided them in the direction to go, pointing out certain details about her home. When they came across a secluded bench covered by overhanging branches of nearby trees, Kouga motioned towards the bench. "Let us rest, Kagome-chan; you look tired."

_Kagome-chan! H-how __**rude!**__ He barely even knows me, and he thinks it is alright for him to adress me as -chan already?!_ She thought, appalled, but did not show this emotion on her face. She forced herself a tight smile and then nodded. "Very well."

Kagome let him sit first, as he expected she would, and then took a spot at the other end, wanting to distance herself from this rude suiter, if he indeed truly thought he was a suiter! The thought of it Kagome wasn't sure she liked. He didn't look bad at all, but his manners disturbed her. _I'd like to tell him a thing or two! If only I wasn't a girl, rrrr._ She thought to herself, trying to not get too upset. There was no need thinking so many angry thoughts when she couldn't voice them.

No sooner had she thought that than Kouga scooted down the bench till their legs were touching. He turned towards her and peered at her face. "Kagome-chan, the shade of your lips give me a lovely thought-- they remind me of blood-stained snow. A lovely image." By the tone of his voice, Kagome could tell he thought he just spouted a beautiful piece of poetry. What an idiot.

The young woman had to supress a gasp. Blood-stained snow?! What was this guy thinking?!

Quickly, Kagome pulled out a fan from one sleeve, snapped it open, and covered her face from the nose down, feining a blush. "Thank you... Kouga." She whispered.

"I hope you don't think me too bold, Kagome-chan, but . . . but I-I wish to-"

As he was saying this, Kouga slowly placed a hand on Kagome's knee closest to him and gently worked his way up her thigh. "I want to m-"

"SPRING HAS SPRUUUNG!"

Kagome jumped up and whirled around surprised to see her brother Sota leaping at her, a huge grin on his face. Relieved, Kagome reached out and caught him. She had been this close to Kouga coppin' a feel and her little brother had saved her from that.

When she caught him, she took a step away from the bench and swung him around twice before setting him down.

"That was fun!" He giggled, turning a wide smile to Kouga. Rolling his eyes, the demon gave the child a weak smile, then turned away, resting his chin in one hand, obviously very annoyed.

"Isn't that right, Sister?"

"Is what right, Sota?" She asked, thinking that she knew what he was about to say.

"Spring has sprung!" He replied, his voice bubbley with childish excitement. Kagome let out a laugh and said, "Oh! Haha, yes, thats right, Sota. Spring _has_ sprung. Three and a half weeks ago."

"I knew that!" Sota said imperiously. Kagome just smiled and nodded.

"Of course you did, Sota. I didn't doubt it for an instant." Behind them, Kagome clearly heard Kouga groan with annoyance.

Kouga then stood up and went to stand beside Kagome. "Hey Sota, why don't you go play with your cat? He looks lonely." He pointed with one hand, the other on Sota's shoulder.

Sota glanced where he was pointing and then looked up in his face. "... But hes asleep."

Again, Kouga rolled his eyes and then made an impatient sigh. "Just go!" He growled.

Sota jumped and was about to argue when he remembered what his father had told him. To show Kouga the utmost respect because he wanted to make a good impression on that famlies House.

Not wanting to upset the demon any farther, Sota plodded off to bother Buyo.

Kagome stared at Kouga as if he had just puked on himself and then liked his chin. What reason was there to speak like that to her brother? None. More and more she wasn't liking this guy.

Kouga turned his attention back to Kagome. "So, where was I?" Ignoring the expression on Kagome's face.

"I managed to buy one of the pee-stals from the Westerners when they were here. I've been practicing with it non-stop. I'm almost as good with it as I am with a bow and arrow. I would be glad to show off my expertise to you, Kagome-chan. It would be an honor to have you attend the expedition they are having next month. There will be many prestiges men there competing against me. The prize is a large bag of Western gold, which I will gladly win for you. Also, there will be a few Westerners there competing as well. Couldn't stand the thought of us Japanese kicking their Western butts, I suppose."

Kouga paused briefly to chuckle to himself.

"I--" Kagome started, but Kouga, as if he hadn't said enough already, pretended as if she weren't saying anything and continued.

"I will send a formal invitation to your house as soon as they are made out. I expect to see you there-- I know you'll enjoy yourself immensley. It will be a grand event." Kouga paused here and took one of Kagome's hands in his and kissed it gently. Looking up from her hand, her finger tips still in his, he smiled wolfishly at her then straightened up.

He held onto her hand for a moment longer and then before letting go, he gave it a gentle squeeze. Reaching inside his kimono he pulled out a Western style pocket watch. It looked quite out of place with his traditional samurai kimono.

"I'm afraid I must be going now, Kagome-chan. I can see myself out, thank you. No need to tire your poor female body out before the day is over." He said, giving her a side long glance down her body, that same wolfish smile on his lips.

Kagome looked into Kouga's face, not believing he was checking her out, and not even trying to hide it!

"I will see you at the ball next week." With that, the demon left without even waiting for a good-bye from Kagome.

* * *

Next Chapter will have the ball in it! Heehee, yay. I can't wait to be writing about Inuyasha! It'll be so different from how I'm normally writting about him. XD 

The end! Of chapter one.

(Kouga was gonna say: **I want to mate with you, Kagome. **Why? Because he's a nasty pervert! xD


End file.
